Council Of The Gods
by Sapphire Water Maiden
Summary: Harry Potter, a survivor of the Second War, is given another chance at another life. Now he is in his fourth year, where he meets old friends, make new ones, and make new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting on the couch in #12 Grimmauld Place; thinking, grieving, drowning in the pain of those he had lost in the war with Voldemort. 'Tomorrow, it'll be that time again.' he thought as he shifted in his seat. It had been 3 years since the final battle. However, the war took its toll on everyone that survived. 10 years. 10 long years of death, of loss, of misery. 10 long years of grief, of fighting, of betrayal. 10 long years of war.

He shifted again and his emerald colored eyes, dulled with the horrors of what he witness in the war, set their gazed on a picture. It was a picture of a better time, a time before the war, before everything... Everyone from the council was in the picture having a picnic next to the Black Lake. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Luna, and Neville just to name a few. They look so happy, so carefree...

A hoot broke him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to find an owl. He knew what it was holding, it happened everyday since the defeat of Voldemort, since the rebuilding of Hogwarts and the Ministry. The owl dropped the mail on the coffee table in front of him, and sure enough, there they were. The Daily Prophet, a letter from the Ministry, Hogwarts, and Hermione.

Since he defeated the Dark Lord, The Daily Prophet has been writing about him non-stop. He can't even go outside anymore because the Prophet had reporters camping out in front of Grimmauld Place.

The Ministry letter was came every single day. At first, it was a job offer to be the next Minister of Magic, but after he turned them down and nominated Kingsley Shacklebolt for Minister, the letters turned into job offers for the next Department Head of Magical Law Enforcement, the next Head Auror, the next Head Unspeakable.

The letter from Hogwarts was from Minerva; Headmistress McGonagall. Ever since the rebuilding of Hogwarts, due to it being severely damage during the war, Minerva had been hounding him to take the Defence Against The Dark Arts position.

Finally, the letter from Hermione. Hermione had been one of his few friends and loved ones that survived the war. Harry reached over and picked up the letter. When he finished reading it, he couldn't help but smile a little bit. Hermione was writing about how her day was like in France, and about her job for the French Ministry. She couldn't handle staying in England anymore, so she moved to France. She got a new life, new friends, a boyfriend, however, she would always send him letters everyday or call him on her mirror. She would write about her day, what she is feeling, and she would always ask how he was doing, and then lecture him about something. Even from far away, she could still mother-hen him like Molly Weasley.

Guilt washed over him again as he thought about the only ones that survived from the Weasley clan was Ginny and Bill. After the war, they moved to Egypt. He closed his eyes trying to rid of the images flashing through his mind. It had been 3 years since the war ended, however, he could still remember everything so clearly. The clock struck 12, he got up and went to bed.

**[HP]**

Harry woke up with a scream on his lips. He looked around to find that he was still in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place. He cast a _tempus charm_, and looked at the words and numbers scrawled in the air. **{October 31- 6:07 am} **

Harry's eyes dropped. 'Its that time again,' he thought, 'I can't do this, not now.'

October 31- The day that the war ended. The Council, the Order,the DA, and its allies took its stand at Hogwarts (it became a safe house during the war) against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Voldemort died that day, the light side was nearly overtaken, but somehow miraculously came through. However, not without losing most of its fighters. Neville, Luna, Ron, and countless others died that day. That day to the magical community was bitter sweet. The Dark Lord's reign of terror was over, however, not without the loss of the lives of countless spend this day grieving for the lost ones, comforting others, thanking that they are alive, and drinking to forget everything they saw. Harry did all of this, that's why he wasn't surprise to see his two-way mirror light up. Every year she would call him to make sure he was okay.

Hermione always worried about him on this day. 'She had it easier' he thought Hermione was severely injured before the final battle so she was out of commission. He was glad that she wasn't there, he couldn't take it if she was gone as well.

Hermione's concerned face appeared in the mirror. "Hi Harry. You look like you just woke up?" "That's because I just did Mione, and don't worry it wasn't because of you." He replied after seeing her concerned face grew even more worried; it was enough for anyone to panic. "Harry..." "I know Mione, I know. I know its not my fault. That they know the risks. That they wanted the world to be safer for everyone. But, I can't help it. I keep thinking how it can happen differently; how if I had tried harder I might have convinced them to leave, Mione. You keep telling me that again and again but it still hurts." he told her with a small pained smile. Hermione's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Harry," she whispered,then paused and said with conviction, "Hades, I know you know, however, I will keep saying it, because if we live our lives with regret, then we can never truly moved on, we can never really heal. That's why it hits you the hardest, because you still blame yourself for everything. And that's why I'm not as bad today. But, I know that this is your way of coping with everything." She whispered with a small but genuine smile. The same smile from past. "So you won't yell at me if I get totally trashed tonight, Hera?" He said cheekily with a small smirk. "No I'm still gonna yell at you," she exclaimed, "just tomorrow." And with that she closed her mirror, leaving him to smile at nothing.

**[HP]**

Harry glanced up at the grandfather clock again. '5 more minutes then this bloody day can be over.' It was 5 minutes to midnight, and Harry refuses to sleep because of the anniversary of the final battle. He didn't want to fall asleep and see the faces of his loved ones dead again. Especially not hers... Her face flashed into his mind. Her heart-shaped face, her long and wavy platinum blonde hair (almost white in the sun), her sapphire-blue eyes with a silver ring around the middle, her enchanting smile. What hit him the hardest was losing her, in the time he knew her, he thought of her like a sister (even more than Hermione and Ginny). He met her in his 4th year of Hogwarts...

**{FLASHBACK} **

Harry was sitting by the Black Lake. It had been a week since the day his name was chosen by the goblet, and the entire student body had turned against him, barring Hermione and Neville. He heard footsteps behind him, and when he turned he was staring at a girl that can only be described as an angel.

She saw that Harry was looking at her, so she spoke. "Hi, I'm Carina Vega. I'm a 4th year Ravenclaw." She paused almost uncertainly, "I was wondering if you are alright, and if I can sit with you?"

Harry looked at her with disbelief. "Why are you talking to me? I'm the biggest pariah in the entire school! Everyone has been avoiding me since the Goblet incidence! So why are talking to me!" He exclaimed to her, then turning away to face the lake.

"Unlike the rest of the school, I actually have a brain, and can think for myself." She said. Harry turned to her again to ask (order) her to leave, but stop when he saw she had a comforting smile on her lips. "I believe you didn't put your name in the cup because for one thing, you don't need all the fame. You defeated a dark lord when you were a baby, if you wanted attention, all that you have to do is go into Diagon Alley and smile." She exclaimed, "Another thing, you don't need the thousand galleons because you are heir to the Potter Fortune. A thousand galleons is pocket change to you. Also, you can't bribe anyone to put your name in the goblet for you, because you can't get to your fortune until you're seventeen, and you couldn't take it from your trust vault because you need to go to Gringotts. Finally, I know you don't like the fame and attention, because if you did you would be walking around like you owned the place. Now can you tell me if I am right in my assumptions?"

Harry was just gaping at her. "You...believe that I didn't do it?" After getting a short nod, he continued. "Thank you." He said genuinely. "Would you like to sit down?"She nodded, and quickly sat down next to him. Little by little they started talking,by the end of the day, they became great friends.

**{FLASHBACK} **

He glanced up at the clock again, and saw it was one minute to midnight. Harry missed her so much. Carina and Hermione became great friends, and they helped him a lot with the tasks. She was the one who came up with idea for the council. She was also the one who picked out all of our nicknames. She was just so nice and selfless.

He glanced up at the clock; ten seconds left.'I can't stand my life anymore.' eight seconds. 'If there is a way to change it,' five seconds. 'I would because,' three seconds. 'I want to start over.' And with that thought, the clock struck twelve.

"If you truly wish for that, then I will help." A voice spoke out. Harry whipped around, went into a defensive position, his right hand holding his wand and his left hand holding one of the many daggers on his person (a habit he got in the war), while silently casting his strongest shield charm.

Standing in front of him was a women, a glowing women. She had long white hair that went to the nape of her back, amethyst colored eyes, pale skin, and she was wearing a long white dress. "Who are you?" he questioned with a faint hint of a threat. He was worried and intrigued, no one and I mean no one, could sneak up on him without him knowing.

She smiled (Yeesh even her smiled was glowing, he was half-expecting to hear and see that sparkle and ding that happens when you smile.) "I am Fate, and like I said I can help you start over. Now put those weapons away, its highly rude to point those things at the person who is trying to help you, you know." She said, her smile turning into a little amused smirk.

He slowly lowered his weapons, however, he still has his shield on. " Oh aren't you defensive." She said while pouting.

"You have to be with every-"

"-thing you went through. Yes, yes, I know all about that. I am Fate."

"IF YOUR FATE, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP VOLD-"

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!" She exclaimed. When they both calmed down, they began talking again.

"I'm sorry, its just that... with everything...you know..." he murmured looking down at his feet trying to calm himself looked at him with a pained expression.

"I know Harry, trust me when I say that I know." She whispered, her voice wavering. "What I want you to know is that, the second war was NEVER suppose to happen." He look at her again. "I need you to know that everyone has a destiny, fate is the journey to your destiny. There is only one thing that can change both fate and destiny..." She looked at him straight in the eyes with a mix of anger, hate, and determination. "and that is a horcrux."

**[HP]**

"A horcrux, but isn't that-" Harry exclaimed, but was cut offed by Fate.

"Yes, Voldemort made seven of these horrible things. By making them he disrupted fate and destiny. You see a horcrux was never suppose to exist. Because it prolongs a person's life and it defies the law of nature, that person, because of the horcrux, is able to change fate and destiny. So many lives and futures were lost. Did you know that Voldemort killed a person that would have invented the cure to lycanthropy." she whispered to him. Harry's eyes widen. "The people he murdered, all of the witches and wizards that were killed, all of them would have changed the wizarding world for the better. I have never seen Death so distraught before. And because you stopped Voldemort and destroyed his horcruxes, everyone agreed to give you a second chance."

A second chance! Another chance to save the people he cares about. But, that would also mean...

"Harry," She said. He looked up at her as she spoke again. "I should tell you some things before you make a decisions. First, if you choose to take a second chance then you will be transported to another dimension. Secondly, if you go to the dimension, there will be another you, so you will have to change your name. Third, you won't be the boy-who-lived in this dimension. Fourth, you will be transported back into your fourth year, and don't worry, you will be in your fourteen year old body. Fifth, there will still be a Lord Voldemort, however, this one is different from your Voldemort. Finally, you would get another chance to do this your way, not some barmy old coot's way, YOURS. Harry, you were a war general, one of the best ever. Your plans and calls saved many innocent people's lives. If Dumbledore was still alive, by this time, Europe would be under Voldemort's rule. This chance is a way to save your friends and loved ones and save Britain and Europe."

He didn't have to be the boy-who-lived, he can be a normal guy. But then, who would be the boy-who-lived, and what happened to that Harry. And, it was as if she read his mind because she said, "That dimension's Harry Potter lived with his parents." He looked up at her, eyes wide. "They never died, Voldemort went after the Longbottom family instead." So that would mean... "Yes Harry, Neville Longbottom is the boy-who-lived. Voldemort sent the Lestranges to the Potter House. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus overtook them, and the Lestranges are currently in Azkaban."

Mom and Dad are alive! Sirius never went to Azkaban! Neville is the boy-who-lived. Not only that the triwizard tournament would start in his fourth year. If he can help Neville then Cedric would still be alive. He would know what will happen, then he can save everyone. However...

"What about Hermione, Bill, and Ginny? Won't they get worried, that I just disappeared?"

"You don't even talk to Bill and Ginny anymore, and I will personally tell Hermione about you." Fate told him.

Should he go? He could do so much good if he goes, but then again, the people he knows and cares about won't be his friends or loved ones. But, it could be his only chance to see his family.

He stared Fate straight in the eyes, and said with determination, "I'll do it." Fate smiled.

"Excellent,now before you go, I wanted to tell you, that everyone decided you will have eight gifts. Seven for the horcruxes and the eighth for correcting fate and destiny.

"What is it?" He didn't need any gifts. He was getting a second chance, what else did he need?

"You'll see, and trust me you will know what is is." she whispered before a bright light blinded him, then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a jolt. He absolutely had no idea where he was, and how he got there. He looked around and realized that it looked... familiar. He looked out of the window and he saw Platform 9 ¾. He's in the Hogwarts Express.

Harry's eyes widen in disbelief. He casted a _tempus_ charm, and what he saw shocked him to the core. **{September 1 - 9:00}**.

He slumped down on the seat, that is when he saw a letter on the seat in front of him. He took the letter and turned it over. In the front, written in fancy elegant handwriting, was the word _Fate_. However before he could open it, the compartment door slide open. He was about to order the person to go away, when he heard a voice that he thought that he would never hear again

"Harry" The voice whispered

He widen his eyes, and turned his head so fast, he thought his head would snap off. In front of him was...

**[HP]**

"Carina..." There she was, standing in front of his compartment, in all of her former glory. Her long wavy platinum-blonde hair, her sapphire eyes with the silver ring around the middle, and her comforting smile. She looked like she was never in war, she looked happy, she looked like the Carina I met back in fourth year, Carina, its... NO its not her!

"Harry..." Her voice wavered closed as she found herself on the end of a wand. She looked back at him, her eyes wide with fear, before they narrowed turning into blocks of ice.. "Harry, what do you think you are doing?" She questioned in a voice so cold, it felt like you were standing in the middle on Antarctica during a blizzard, wearing only your underwear.

That tone... its the same... STOP, don't even waver for a second. "What is my alias, who picked it out, and why? He questioned her.

Her eyes grew wide again, no longer cold as ice, as a knowing look filled her them. She smiled again. "Your alias is Hades. I picked it out for you because you lay waste onto your enemies, when you strike your wand or dagger is almost unseen until it is too late. I call you that because, like the god of the underworld, people both fear and respect you." she whispered.

He dropped his wand, and rushed to her. He drew her close, and just held her. He thought if he lets go she would disappear forever. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they just held each other.

He drew back to look at her. "I thought you died." He croaked, eyes well up with tears. She smiled at him, and lead him back into the compartment. "I did die," she said, Harry's eyes widen again in disbelief as they sat down. "I met Death at Kings Cross Station. He told me he couldn't let me go into the train because I had the most to contribute in the world, both muggle and magical. I was suppose to do so much good, so he couldn't let me die. So for three years, I was in Limbo. Limbo is what I named the dimension between the worlds. That's where I met Time, Destiny, Fate, Love, and the other gods and goddesses. I saw, as well, our world and everyone's life after the war." She whispered before changing the subject. "I also spent most of the time researching different things, and studying different magic; like alchemy, spell bending, summonings, and elemental magic. I even learned the lost art of weapon dancing." She smiled at this. "I also found out I have a real talent in Alchemy. And, I invented a new form of magic, its called sword magic."

"Sword magic?"

"Yep!" She chirped excitedly before launching into her 'professor mode'. "Basically, for sword magic, when you use a weapon, like a sword, bow and arrows, or daggers, you can let your magic be channeled through the weapon, like a wand. The weapon is another foci, instead of a wand or staff, its a mace or an axe." She explained, "The reason wandmakers don't use metals for wands and use wood instead, is because wood is alive and metal is not. Because magic is a living thing, it is easily channeled with something that is alive. That makes wood a better foci to use to channel magic. However, that is what a wand is a channel. The stronger a person's magical core, the better a person's is able to use wandless magic."

"That would explain how you and I can use wandless magic" Harry commented. Carina nodded her head. "Then how can you use a weapon to channel magic? From what you said, it sounds like a big difficulty to use metal."

"That is what most wizards think, but remember, there is different forms of magic. For example, goblin magic, elf magic, fae magic. Now do you see where I'm going." She voiced with a wry smile on her lips.

"No... you couldn't..." He looked at her incredulity. All she did was smile. "you did..."

"Yeah, I specially designed the weapons myself. They have a combination of goblin magic, elf magic, and alchemy. Goblins are notorious for their metalsmithing abilities combine that and the magic they put into it, the item they make is almost indestructible. Elves have an affinity for nature and life, their magic reflects that. Add alchemy to the equation, and you have a foci that can literally kick but. With the different magic working together, metal is actually a better foci than wood, especially when you add a core to it." She declared. "In Limbo, I met the elders of the different magical creature communities, and they helped me with my projects. Anyway, we are getting off topic. When Fate told me that she would give you another chance, I convinced them to let me go as well. The moment you said yes, I was transported here as well. After I woke up, I went to go find you and here we are." She confessed. Then she looked at his hands weirdly. "Harry, what is that in your hand?" She questioned.

What? In my hand? He looked and still in his hand was the letter. "Oh this letter! I think its from Fate." He replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" She squealed. When Harry opened the envelope, the letter shined brightly. When it dimmed, they saw Fate standing in the middle of their compartment.

**[HP]**

"Hi Harry! Hi Carina!" Exclaimed Fate.

"Hi Fate!" They replied.

"Now I know you must have some questions, but first, how do you like the outfits that Destiny, Love, and I picked out for you?" They both looked down, and realized that they were both wearing different clothes than they previously wore. Carina was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, an amethyst-purple tank top (that really compliment her eyes), a black dragon-hide jacket over it, and black dragon-hide boots. Harry was wearing dark blue jeans as well, a forest green tee, a black dragon-hide jacket and boots. They both found their wands were on their wrist and calf in dragon-hide wand holsters. During the war, they made a habit to carry two wands and a but-load of weapons on their body. On Harry's wrist was his holly and phoenix feather wand. (That appeared in the holster the moment it hit the ground) And on his calf was his custom-made wand. Ash, 11 ½ inches with a fire phoenix tail feather, a royal griffin feather, and a Hungarian Horntail heartstring braided together. Carina also checked hers. The wand on her wrist was the one she got at Ollivanders. Rosewood, 10 inches with a unicorn hair as a core. On her calf was her custom wand, Cherry, 11 inches with an ice phoenix tail feather, silver pegasus feather, and a heartstring of a nundu braided together. In one of their jacket pocket, they found their shrunken trunk.

"Harry, do you remember what I said about eight gifts for defeating Voldemort and destroying his horcruxes?" She questioned. After he nodded, she continued." Well seeing Carina is here, your first gift is repaid. As for the others, open the door." And when they did, six animals came spilling over. Three birds, two snakes, and a kitten came rolling into the compartment. "Harry, I think you will recognized one of them." She commented before she smiled.

**[HP]**

"...Hedwig..." He whispered. And sure enough, one of the birds was a white owl. The owl turned her head, and peering at him was the familiar yellow eyes of his first friend. Hedwig hooted before taking off and landing on his shoulders, nipping affectionately at his ear. He tentatively placed his hand on Hedwig. She hooted in satisfaction, before ruffling her feathers, and nipping at his ear again. "Hedwig..." He whispered with a smile on his lips.

"Well I see you like your gift, but don't forget about the rest." She commented. Harry looked over at the others. Carina was already playing with three of the animals. She had a bird on her shoulder, a snake around her neck, and in her arms, the little kitten. The bird was white with a slight blue tint and opal-colored eyes, making it feathers look like freshly fallen snow. The bird looked very similar to Fawks, only more delicate like a snowflake. The snake was dark green with silver, brown, and black markings around its body and had topaz yellow eyes. Every time the snake moved, it scales would shimmer like a veil. The little kitten was was black with jade green eyes. Carina was swooning over the three animals (especially the kitten). Every time the kitten meows, Carina would coo over it.

Harry looked over at the other two animals. The other bird like the white bird, only its black with storm grey eyes. The other snake was black with silver eyes. However, every time the snake moves you could see flashes of dark blue, dark green, and dark purple in the black scales.

"Harry, these," She gestured to the two remaining animals, "are yours, because apparently, Carina decided to bond with the other three." She exclaimed while looking at Carina.

"Its not my fault! They are just SO cute! You have to be heartless not to love them!" She whined before pouting.

During this, Harry was trying (and unsuccessfully i might add) not to laugh. Then, he realized it had been a long time since he really laughed. He smiled at the thought and the scene in front of him. Apparently, the snake around Carina's shoulders was tired of not getting any attention, so it decided to slither all over her body. Now Carina was dancing around and laughing because the scales tickle.

Fate clapped her hands. "Well, before we move on with everything, I'm suppose to tell you your new familiars are. Ahem! Well obviously both of you know Hedwig is a snowy owl, so lets move on. Carina the white bird on your shoulder is an ice phoenix. An ice phoenix is similar to a fire phoenix, it has healing tears, it can lift a great amount of weight, yada yada. Basicly Carina, all you really need to know is that ice phoenix tears are more potent than fire phoenixes. An ice phoenix tears has a special quality. When it is shed on a night of a _wolf moon_, its called **Liquid Moonlight**. When shed on a _snow moon_, its called **Fate's Fortune**. And thats all I'm telling you about that." She exclaimed with a smirk. "When an ice phoenix has its 'burning' day, its fire is blue. When it 'flashes', it surrounds itself in a blizzard. Also, ice phoenixes can summon snow storms and can breath out a beam of ice or a blue fire.

Harry your's is a shadow phoenix. The main differences between shadow phoenixes and other phoenixes is it can shadow travel. Basicly shadow travel is one it sounds like, you travel through the shadows. As long as there is **ONE** shadow in a room, you can travel to that room. Shadow phoenix tears have a special quality to it. The tears can heal like other phoenixes, however, it can heal the after effects of **dark** spells the best." She explained with a wry smile. "A shadow phoenix's fire is black, and it can breath out black fire. Now onto your snakes.

Carina, your snake is a sage serpent. A sage serpent can camouflage itself to its surroundings, and it's poison can be adjusted. You see, sage serpents have about 30 different types of poisons, they can choose which poison to administer to their prey or enemy.

Harry, yours is a draconian viper. A draconian viper can breath fire (which it can adjust), spit venom, and when it bites, it can also administer venom from its fangs. The venom is a type of acid, that can literally eat through anything. One unique quality the draconian viper has is that it can fly with its wings. (The wings look like dragon wings-thats how it got its name, well that and the whole breathing fire thing.) When the wings are not in use, it folds up becoming invisible to the naked eye.

Finally, the cute little thing in Carina's arms." Fate cooed, "That little munchkin, is a cattalla. A cattalla is a winged cat. This little one has wings that fold up becoming invisible to the naked eye also. (Think of angel wings) Its also has a special paralysis toxin in its saliva and claws, that it can control so don't worry. Now, we can't have you guys running around paranoid like Mad-Eye Moody, so here is our last gift." She reached out and set a hand on the head of the pair.

A bright light enveloped the pair. When it dimmed, they felt...different. Fate smiled. "I placed a POWERFUL occlumency shield on you. Harry, I know you are a natural legilimens but needs help with being an occlumens. You already have shields but, I bless you with shields powerful enough to block Dumbledore, Snape, AND Voldemort AT. THE. SAME. TIME." She turned to Carina before she spoke again. "You too, Carina" She turned again so she was facing both of them. "I gave you these occlumency shields, so that they can block out the memories of the war. You still have them, its just harder for them to pop up in random moments. You still have all the instincts you got during the war, and can still view the memories when you want them. I just created them so you don't start hexing random people. However, you still need to practice occlumency. Even though they are powerful, if you don't keep practicing it, it will get weaker. Now this concludes the gifts, but now..." She spoke with a smirk.

Harry, with all the years of fighting, knew to follow his instincts. In fact, his instincts have saved him from dying many times. Well now, his instincts were screaming 'GET OUT OF THERE! RUN!' Harry started to inch to the door of the compartment, but he didn't make it. Fate grabbed his shoulder, and said the very words that men fear most in the world. "Time to pick out a new wardrobe!" One thing went through Harry's mind in that very moment, and it was 'crap'.

**[HP]**

After what felt like hours of torture, (it was about an hour or so.) they finished picking out their entire wardrobe. (Fate had turned the compartment into a boutique, and the clothes in the boutique came from Love and Destiny.) With a wave of her hand, Fate placed everything in their trunk and changed the compartment back to normal. Harry would rather confess his undying love to Voldemort before he did THAT again. Carina felt like she was in heaven, I mean its not everyday you get to go shopping in a boutique created by a goddess.

"Now that we got your wardrobe finish, lets me change the way you guys look a bit." She exclaimed wryly. Carina squealed. She looked at Harry with a hungry look in her eyes. 'Oh Holy Crap!' Harry thought.

"Can choose for Harry! PLEASE!" Carina begged Fate.

"Of course Carina." Fate replied. Carina ran to hug Fate.

"Thank You! Thank You! THANK YOU!" Carina then turned to Harry. She circled him like a wolf hunting her prey. Harry knew back in his fourth year, he was a mess. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed then put a _stasis charm_ on it. He was pale and skinny from malnutrition, and the fact that he was going through puberty did not help at all.

"Okay!" Carina exclaimed. " First let's fix his hair. I want it to frame around his face, bangs that part to his right and cover his forehead, I want his hair to go to his ears, and in the back, make it go a little bit down his neck. I want his hair to stay jet-black. Also, please flatten it so it doesn't look like a bird's nest. Now onto his body." She smiled at this. "I want him to have muscle, but not big body build muscle, I want him to have lean muscles on his arms and legs, I want him to have six-pack abs, and I want him to have a slight tan, not too dark but not too light either. Also, please get rid of all those scars on his body. Finally, I want to keep his eyes the same. If I change it, it won't look good, so lets keep it emerald-green." Carina finished. Fate waved her hand, and Harry changed.

"Wow!" Carina whispered before she blushed.

"Wow is right Carina. Harry, you look good!" Fate exclaimed before she summoned a mirror. 'Whoa' is the first thing Harry thought when he saw longer the pale, skinny boy. Instead he looked like he could be a model. "You know Harry." Fate exclaimed. "If you decide you want a girlfriend, I'm available." Fate laughed at the sight of Harry turning bright red.

"Okay! Now that Harry is done, its time for you Carina." Fate announced.

"I get to choose this time." Harry declared as he circled around Carina like she did with him. "Hmm?" He enquired. "Lets make her hair straight instead of wavy, change the color from platinum blonde to black, let's make her have bangs but take the bangs and sweep it to the right side of her face. Next for the body, let's give her a model's body, because that is what she did to me, but give her lean muscles as well, not too big but noticeable if you look. For her skin tone, give her a slight tan not too dark, a little on the light side. Finally, I want her eyes to stay the same, however, I would like her eyes to have flecs of amethysts in it." Harry finished. Fate waved her hand again, and Carina changed as well.

**[HP]**

"Now that both of you look like models on a bad day," Fate spoke up. "Lets move on to background." She said as she sat down in a seat. Harry and Carina both compiled and sat in front of her. "As you both know, in this dimension, there are another version of you. So now that we changed the way you look, its time to change your identity. First things first, Carina, unlike Harry, your other self is in China. Do you remember that job your parent's were offered to excavate a secret tunnel and anti-chamber in the tomb of a chinese emperor, but they turned down because it would have taken years, and you were just about to go to Hogwarts?" Carina nodded her head. She did remember, both of her parents were archaeologist, and that had been big news for them. She was so scared she wasn't able to go to Hogwarts and begged her parents not to take it. "Well with a little manipulation, I convinced them to talk to Professor McGonagall about the situation. She told them about the best magical school in China. They sent a letter and bada bing bada boom, she got accepted and now they are living in China." Exclaimed Fate.

"And Harry," said Fate when she saw him opening his mouth to speak. "Before you say anything, I would have done something as well for you, but your family is very ingrained in magical Britain, and the fact that neither one of your parents had been offered a job outside of magical Britain, so moving them was no option." Fate declared.

"So... lets get on with it!" She exclaimed with a (terrifying) smile. "Carina, let start with you first. Well, I'm sure you remember our discussion in Lin\mbo, right? Fate questioned cautiously. Carina's demeanor suddenly change, causing Harry to worry.

Carina faced Harry before telling him what she found out about her family. It turns out she was adopted. Her real parents died in the war. Her mom was a pureblood from France. Her dad was a halfblood from England. She told him about her family's history. How she was related to Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Morgana Le Fey, and how she, apparently has wizarding royalty from France, Spain, Italy, Greece, China, and Japan in her blood. But here's the kicker, she is the LAST heir to everything, so she is THE richest person in the eastern hemisphere. Needless to say THIS. IS .HUGE.

After Carina finished her story, she waited for Harry to say something, and waited, and waited. She was getting a bit impatient because Harry was just sitting there gaping with his mouth wide open in disbelief. Fate was getting impatient as well, so she clapped her hands LOUDLY to get him to snap out of it.

"Harry, I know its big and I didn't even know about this. Please don't let this change anything about us being friends." Carina whispered.

"Carina, this doesn't change anything at all." Harry commented. Carina looked Harry in the eyes and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I was just surprised that's all. However..." Harry paused, looking at her. Carina was on the verge of a panic attack, when Harry said seriously , "Does this mean I have to call you princess from now on."

Carina blinked and opened her mouth before closing it, and then doing it again. She blinked a few more times before cuffing him on the head.

"OW! That hurt Carina!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's for scaring me to death. I thought I lost my only friend." She shrieked before crushing him in a hug. Harry immediately circled his arms around the trembling girl.

"Even if you're is Merlin's reincarnation, I will always be there for you. That I promise." He whispered to her.

_**Sorry for the slow update, but with school, and tests, and the fact this chapter is SO long, it took a while. I hope you like it! Also, if you have any ideas on what I should do, I'll take it into consideration.**_

_**Ta!**_

_**Sapphire**_


	3. Chapter 3

"AWW!" exclaimed Fate, causing them to jump away from each other, both red like a tomato. "Now because that's all done and over, let's continue." Fate said turning to Carina.

"Now Carina, what have you decided to do about your identity?" Fate wondered, but Harry had this weird feeling Fate already know the answer to the question.

"Yes!" Carina announced with conviction. "I'm going to take my real family's name."

Fate nodded her head while saying, "I knew you would, I suggest you take your mother's maiden name, using your father's name would be too conspicuous for you to use, especially in Britain."

"I agree." The last thing that she wanted to happen was them finding out about her (real) father. This got Harry interested, but he knew better than to interrupt right now, unless he wanted to get hexed by Carina seven-ways to Sunday.

"So what is your name going to be?" Fate questioned, bring Harry out of his thought.

Carina gave her a smile and announced, " My name will be Lyra Athena LeCroix."

**[HP]**

"Okay, I get the LeCroix, because that's your mother's maiden name, but what about Lyra Athena?" questioned Harry. She turns to him, and gave him a look that just scream DISBELIEF mixed with a little bit of ARE YOU REALLY THAT THICK HEADED.

"Really Harry. You have no idea why I picked Athena as my middle name?" Carina questioned in an incredulous voice.

It took awhile for Harry to remember, but when he did he felt like the biggest idiot in the entire universe, this one AND the original one. 'How could I forget? UGH!' he questioned himself, while also contemplating if he should hit himself on the head for being SO stupid. However, decided against it as it will probably make him stupider.

"You used your alias as your middle name. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War." Harry replied, "I can't believe I didn't see the connection."

Carina just smirked at the revelation.

"Wait." Harry said

"What is it Harry?" Carina questioned.

"That still doesn't entirely explain why you chose the name Lyra?" Harry revealed.

Carina just looked at him in skepticism then shook her head. "Lyra is the name of the Lyre Constellation, whose principal star is Vega. And Since Vega is my adopted parent's surname, I thought it would be appropriate." she drawled in way that reminded him of a certain snarky potion master.

"Sorry I didn't know." Harry replied, while turning scarlet in embarrassment, which nearly rivaled the famous Weasley Red.

Carina once again looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously, you didn't know that?"

"Yeah!"

Carina just shook her head again. "We learned that in Astronomy, Harry."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. I can't believe you really didn't remember that."

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, once again turning Weasley Red. He really didn't remember.

Hey it wasn't his fault, he had a lot on his mind throughout the years; the Philosopher's Stone, the Basilisk, a convicted murderer after his blood, the tournament, Umbitch, Horcruxes, and Voldemort. Well that, and also it was very late at night and he was tired from his escapades. Although, he will never figure out how Hermione followed him through practically every escapade and still became the best in the year. Ones of life's mysteries he guess.

"Anyway..." exclaimed Fate. "So its decided your new name is Lyra Athena LeCroix."

Carina, I mean Lyra, nodded her head.

"I'm assuming that you want the your family legacy. If you claim it, this dimensions Carina can't claim it because it will be yours. Are you ready to make that decision." Fate asked softly.

Lyra sighed softly before looking up at Fate with the fire of conviction in her eyes.

"I lived my entire life, thinking I was one person, only to find out it was and as the same time wasn't true. I was Carina Vega, daughter of two amazing archaeologists. But after I found out I was adopted, I became two people. Carina Vega, a muggle-born student, who is one of the best in Hogwarts, and now Lyra LeCroix, the last heiress to not one but two legacies. I battled with what to do in Limbo, and I made my decision. In Limbo, I couldn't decide who to be, I couldn't be both, it was impossible with the histories of my family, so I had to choose." She stared into Fate's eyes, "I know you, Destiny, Love, Wisdom, and everyone else said it didn't matter, but to me it did. I have been struggling with this since you told me. However, I know what I have to do. This gives me the perfect opportunity, and I don't regret it at all. I want to claim my family legacy." Lyra announced confidently.

Fate smiled at this, and waved her hand; making Lyra glow once more. Then, Fate shifted her gaze to Harry.

"Harry, I know that you know that you can't be Harry Potter anymore, so that's why...,"

At that point, Harry's survival instinct kicked in. 'Why do I have a BAD feeling about this?'

"...we are going to create you a whole new identity." Fate said with a mischievous smile.

It turns out that Harry's instinct was right on the money.

**[HP]**

'UGH! This is taking forever!' Harry thought as Fate and Lyra argue over Harry's new name, legacy, and everything else in between.

"I like the name Lucas." Fate voiced

"No Way! Harry looks nothing like a Lucas. He looks like a Derek." Lyra replied

"How about we use a name that is close to my original name. That way I can remember and if the teachers call on me, it won't take forever for me to acknowledge them." Harry shouted over the squabbling women.

Both of them quieted, before starring at him, then back at each other, then back at him again, before launching into names that are close to Harry. Harry just gave a groan and slumped down into the seat again.

"Harrison would be perfect for him!" Lyra suggested.

"No! Harold is a better name!" Fate argued.

"UGH!" groaned Harry. What did he do to deserve this!

**[HP]**

Finally! After the endless torture of hearing two women bicker at each other. One of whom is a GODDESS, and the other can out-stubborn Hermione AND Ginny; COMBINED! They finally picked out a name: Hadrian Hades. However, they still haven't figure out his surname and legacy. So in other words, they are still fighting.

"Evens, his last name should be Evens. You know after his mother." Lyra said (more like yelled)

"NO WAY! It is too close, they will get suspicious." Fate replied (hollered)

'This must be what hell is like. Having to listen to women quarrel and can't leave is worse than the cruciatus curse.' Harry thought. He looked at the animals in the cabin with them to see if they were as bored as he was.

Hedwig and the phoenixes flew out the window and were Merlin-knows-where (lucky birds). The snakes were on the window ledge, sleeping and soaking up some sun (how can they sleep with the bickering). The little kitten was looking back and forth between Fate and Lyra, before looking at him, meowed cutely, and curled up to go to sleep (Aw! Fate was right, the little thing is a cutie).

"OH!" Lyra screamed, scaring Harry out of his wits. "I remember a line that married into the LeCroix's." She said with enthusiasm (another way of saying "practically screeching")

"I have never heard of it in our dimension, so I researched it in Limbo. It turns out that it is a very old pureblood line, that died out in the war with Grindelwald. The only heir is suppose to be a squib that got disowned. I believe the name was Hyswell."

"Oh! I get it now! Have him be the heir to the Hyswell line, this way we have a name, he has a legacy, and we have the great name of Hadrian Hades Hyswell.

"Exactly! Isn't it perfect!" Lyra exclaimed.

" All righty then! Harry will get the Hyswell legacy, also I'll add that you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Ignotus Peverell, and Merlin Ambrosius Emrys or as you know him Merlin. Oh this is so exciting!" She screamed as she waved her hand, making Harry glow.

"I've been wondering this," questioned Harry; I mean Hadrian after the glowing had stopped. "I was wondering how Carina; I mean Lyra, is the heiress to Slytherin. I thought that Voldy was the only heir."

"That is easy." exclaimed Fate. "Salazar Slytherin had two kids, a son and a daughter. The son became head of the house when Salazar died, while the daughter, though she was of Slytherin blood, married another man, and was forgotten. Many thought that Old Voldy was the descendant of Salazar's son, but he was actually the descendent of Salazar's daughter. He is technically an heir of Slytherin, but, unfortunately, wasn't able to claim the title of Lord Slytherin. Why do you think he went spouting he was the heir of Slytherin, but never got the Lordship?"

"Next, is the fact that Lyra is the heiress to Ravenclaw. I thought that the line died out with Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter."

"Ahh! Many have thought the Ravenclaw line had died out, but it didn't. When Helena ran to Albania with her mother's diadem, she met a muggle born wizard there. At first, she didn't give the man a second look; however, after a while she start to notice him. He was a handsome man, polite, smart, kind, insightful, everything you could want and find in a man. Helena began to notice this, and after talking to him and getting to know him, she fell in love. However, after a night of passion, the man was killed by a wizard, who was jealous of him because he had the beautiful Helena. Needless to say, Helena got her revenge on the wizard who murdered the love of her life. She soon found out that she was pregnant. Six months after giving birth to her daughter, Helena had gotten word of the Baron trying to find her. She gave the child to the man's parents to care for, before she ran with the diadem into the forest, where as you know, was killed by the Baron himself. The Ravenclaw line lived with that child, and after a few generations, the Ravenclaw line mixed with the Slytherin line."

"That makes sense. Also, I've been wondering why are you giving me such a long legacy, making me the heir to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Peverell, and Merlin, and the fact that Lyra is the heiress to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, La Fey, and the last descendent of the France, Spain, Italy, Greece, China, and Japan magical royal family. It makes me wonder how much of it is true, and how much a certain goddess is changing." Harry commented.

"Okay okay, you caught me." Fate exclaimed, putting her hands up, while she turned to Lyra. "Your birth parents are really a witch and wizard; however, you were only the heiress to Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and France's magical royal family. So... I thought it will be fun to see what happens if I give you the heirship of so many powerful families!"

Hadrian and Lyra just sat there gaping at Fate.

"Now, now don't give me that look." Fate reprimanded, "You have no idea how boring it is to go with millenias without talking to someone from the mortal world. All we do in Limbo is work, no fun, sure every century of so we have a free day, but it's not the same, I mean we only talk about work..."

The two start to tune Fate out as she started to ramble about her lack of free days, to her job, to other gods and goddesses.

'I wonder how this universe will be different from the original? Neville is the boy-who-lived, that alone must change a lot! I mean it's Neville is the nicest person he knows (aside from Luna, if you can see past her loony-ness), and I can't see how Neville can do all those things I did.' Harry thought. Meanwhile...

'If I am the heiress to so many powerful families, then that would mean I would have a large pull in the magical community, add the fact that I am in the grace of the different elders of the magical creature community... This is going to be fun!' Lyra smirked as she let her Slytherin side show.

"...So I'm SORRY that this is the only excitement that I get in centuries. Nothing fun EVER happens. So sue me if I want to see what happens if I give you two the most power in the magical community." Fate huffed reaching the end of her rambling before she slumped back and pouted.

With that the two turned their attention back to the pouting goddess.

"Anyway... so now you know. But since I'm the goddess here, you can't do anything about it. So just go with the flow." Fate shrugged at the two silent teens.

"So before I leave, I want to tell you a feel things. First, Don't worry about houses, vaults, and stuff like that. Because of your legacy and what-not, you don't need to worry about all that. Second, the "official" story on why you are transferring to Hogwarts is that, you guys were homeschooled before a death eater raid struck your hometown and killed your parents and the majority of the townspeople. The "unofficial" story is you went to this amazing private school only the best of the best gets into, graduated early at the top of your class; however, you heard the about the multiple death eater attacks, the rumors about Voldemort coming back, and the fact that the Triwizard Tournament is coming back. Thought all of that was VERY suspicious, and decided to go to Hogwarts to make sure no 'funny' business happens. Finally, you can always call me with the _Fate_ card, and I and all the other gods and goddesses, if you need them, will come running." Fate said before she disappeared in a bright flash of light that blinded the both of them.

_**Finally! Exams are OVER! Also I finally finished a new chapter! WAHOO! I am also working on Nightwing Legacy, and a few ideas for new stories. I will try to upload more chapters as soon as I can. Thanks for being so patient.**_

_**Ta! Sapphire**_


End file.
